Abigal's Secret Passion
by Abigal Satoshi xx
Summary: Phineas, Linda and Candace go on holiday without Ferb and Lawrence. Abigal started acting strangly. Ferb noticed this fact and decided to investigate,which is not good since one single piece of information could change his life. Phinabella and Ferbigal.
1. The Secret is Out

Phineas, Linda and Candace Flynn got in Linda's car. They were leaving on holiday for the week. Ferb and Lawrence Fletcher waved to them as they left.

Abigal Satoshi (their next-door neighbour) was sitting on her window seat, sketching a vast, snowy landscape. She saw Ferb walk to his backgarden, turned to a fresh page in her sketchpad and began to draw the boy.

Ferb turned and looked up to Abigal just as she turned her dark eyes back to the page. The young boy spoke with a strong English accent, "What are you drawing, Abigal?"

This brought Abigal's attention to him once more, "Nothing you would be interested in." Her tone was soft, calm and silky. A lock of vibrant pink hair fell out the open window when Abigal turned her head sharply back her sketch book.

"Oh, really?" Ferb asked, his tone incriminating.

"Yep!" Abigal flashed him a rarely seen, cheeky grin.

Ferb was about to reply to the grin when Lawrence came out to the side of the house and joined the conversation, "Are you two having an argument?"

"No." The two children replied in unison.

"We were just having a discussion..." Abigal told Ferb's father without looking up from her drawing. From her continuous hand movement, she was either colouring or shading.

"Oh, what are you drawing?" an intrigued Lawrence asked.

Abigal sighed and replied to the question exactly as she had answered it before.

Before the two below the window could say anymore, a nasal voice called Abigal. Abigal rolled her eyes and apologised for having to leave, "COMING CARL!" the girl who was still a mysterious figure with most shouted.

There was an awkward silence between the father and son. Until...

"You like her." Lawrence told his son plainly.

Ferb shot daggers at his father who took this as his cue to back away...SLOWLY!

(Hey. It's me, the author. I just want to say that this was written at 10pm and then written in and between my lessons at school so I'm sorry if it sucks, I was kinda pressed for time. Anyway, BACK TO THE STORY!!)

Abigal returned, "Sorry about that," She grinned sheepishly, "My dad and Carl were being idiots and trying to cook, but they mucked that up badly. They made a huge mess and I had to help them clean it up and then show them how to cook." She picked up her drawing, made a couple of tweaks and adjustments then smiled to herself.

Ferb was confused by this, but was also intrigued. He walked to the front door of Abigal's house, knocked and was let in by Carl. He made his way up to Abigal's room. It wasn't too hard to guess which one was Abigal's. Her door was shut, music was blaring and the door was covered in drawings, stickers and photos. He knocked on the door and got a reply.

"Just a sec!" Abigal shouted over the music from inside.

The door to her room opened, but no one was near it. Ferb peered inside the room and saw that it wasn't very tidy. The floor was covered in crumpled up pieces of paper (Some drawings, some notes and some full pages of writing which were obviously stories that had been scrapped), wires of all kinds –some not even being used- and assorted books and drawing utensils. The purple walls were covered in posters, drawing and photos, mostly of people and landscapes.

Abigal was standing in front of the wall which was right behind the door(there was literally a wall behind the door so the door opened but not fully since there was a wall across the back...you get it now??), putting her latest picture up on a frame. When she came out from behind the wall, she froze. "Er...What are you doing in here?!" She asked Ferb, who was still standing in the doorway.

Ferb just blinked and glanced in her direction before giving the strange room another sweep with his eyes. His eyes rested on her desk which was against a wall, underneath another window. It had a laptop on it which had a document open on it which was covered in typed words. He didn't have time to try and read it since Abigal closed it suddenly, "Don't look at that!" She hissed.

"Sorry.." The confused boy said, still standing in the doorway. He walked around the perimeter of the room, looking at the drawings. He stopped at the snowy landscape that was being drawn earlier, "Where's that?"

Abigal's attention was taken from checking the laptop to the picture, "It's my hometown. I miss it, but I like it here." She smiled at Ferb, who was still looking at the picture. The mysterious girl then realised that the secrect frame above her bed was still uncovered. She ran to her bed and stood in front of the frame, just in time.

"What are you hiding?" The suspicious young boy asked.

"Oh, nothing you would be interested in!" Abigal's voice wavered as she spoke.

The two kids had a staring contest to see if Abigal would move and let her obvious crush see the frame. Unfortunatly, Abigal lost. She moved away, head hung on defeat. The frame was full of drawings of Ferb and the edge was covered in different pictures of hearts stuck on it, "Woah..."

Abigal had gone as pink as her hair. She was sitting on the window seat which was also above her bed. She looked out the window to see Perry go down on of his entrances to his lair. This brightened her mood a bit since it could be a good excuse to get the boy who now knew her secret out of the house. This thought gave Abigal that empty feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	2. A Little Close For Comfort

The week past with each day becoming more and more normal. Once Phineas, Candace and Linda came back, everything became more like it should be when you know the Flynn-Fletchers. Abigal and Ferb had not spoken to or even looked at each other since that first day. But, the day after the Flynns had returned, that had all changed.

Abigal started the day as usual, by meditating. While she did so, Abigal started to levitate (don't ask how...) and she moved out the window and towards her next-door neighbour's house. She, apparently, knocked on the door and was let in. (Okay...even I'm confused here...I thought of this and 11pm so yeah, no wonder it's bad) She 'floated' up the stairs, towards the boys room. She, once again, knocked on the door and was allowed to enter the room.

The only one in the room was Ferb. He was totally confused by the still-meditating Abigal, "Err...Abigal?" He asked her, standing up from the desk where he was working of the blueprints for the boys' next idea.

"Huh?" Abigal broke out of her trance. She fell on her side on the floor, "Ouch..." She stood up, rubbing the side of her face.

"What were you doing?" Ferb asked her, still confused.

"I was meditating as I always do in the morning but somehow I ended up here. How come that hurt so much?" Abigal moaned, "I mean I've fallen, face-first, onto a block of concrete from the height of the Eiffel Tower and it didn't hurt as much as this..."

Ferb was still confused as ever. He sat back down at the desk and continued working on the plans. Abigal took this as a signal to shut up so she sat on the end of one of the boys beds, doing nothing.

A few moments of awkward silence before Ferb turned around in the chair, "Wait...You fell from the height of the Eiffel Tower, landed on concrete and it didn't hurt as much as falling onto the floor?"

Abigal nodded, "I'm trying to figure out why..." Abigal knew but she wouldn't let on, it would reveal too much.

Ferb looked thoughtful for a minute before turning to Abigal again. He asked her whether anyone had seen her fall from the huge height.

Abigal shook her head, "Nope. I was alone." _Damnit...He's figured it out!! _Abigal thought.

Ferb just smirked at her and then turned away again. Abigal breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Phineas walked in on a smirking Ferb and a relieved looking Abigal, "Erm...What's going on? I thought I heard a loud thud?" Phineas asked, now being the confused one.

Abigal smiled, "That was me! Sorry, I kinda fell over..."

Ferb snorted, holding back his laughter as Abigal shot daggers at him.

Phineas asked how the plans were coming on and Ferb showed him. Eventually, he left. Leaving Ferb and Abigal alone once again. They daren't make eye contact, just in case.

_I wish I knew what he was thinking. That way I could be ready for any sudden movements..._Abigal thought.

Just as though he'd heard her, Ferb turned round and gave her an inquisitive look.

"What?" Abigal asked, as though nothing had happened.

Ferb opened his mouth to speak when the door opened again. It was Isabella and Phineas. Abigal smiled to herself. Phineas left after saying that Isabella wanted to talk to Ferb. Ferb walked out of the room, leaving Abigal alone.

She used this time to compress her emotions back into their usual state. She really wanted to know what they were talking about on the other side of the door, but she just knew if she got up to listen through the door, she'd get caught. Instead, she went and had a look at the blueprints, "Wow...Impressive..." She muttered to herself as she looked at the whole page.

The door started to open so Abigal quickly pretended to look out of the window. She turned round once the door had been closed again and something made her jump right up against the wall in shock. She took a deep breath and ducked away from Ferb who had sneaked up behind her and was a little close for comfort. Abigal sat back down on the bed, shooting more daggers at the boy who had made her jump, "That wasn't very nice, y'know?"

Ferb just turned, walked over to her and-once again-came a bit too close for comfort. Abigal wanted to shove him away or slap him, but her arms wouldn't listen to her. She just sat there, shooting daggers at him.

He looked into her eyes, "How does this make you feel?" He asked.

The young girl was taken a bit aback by this question, "Well...A little uncomfortable..." She replied, not losing eye contact.

"What about this?" He placed his hands on her hips.

She started to blush, thus leading to the loss in eye contact. Ferb just smiled to himself.

Of course, someone just had to walk in on this scene. Both of the kids standing in the room turned their heads towards the now open door.


	3. Intrusions

_The chapters are getting shorter and shorter...Sorry about that._

_If AbigalXFerb is getting a bit tedious, please say!! I will add some diff pairings in. This chapter includes a little Phinabella somewhere in the middle._

_Just enjoy!!_

* * *

Phineas wasn't looking at first, "Hey Ferb," He started, "How are the-", Phineas looked up. His eyes opened wide at the scene in front of him. His Step-Brother holding their next-door neighbours hips while she blushed, "Err..."

"What?" Abigal asked, "Didn't you know this is how some people express their friendship?"

"Really?" Phineas asked, a little convinced.

Both Abigal and Ferb nodded.

"Oh, okay then! So Ferb, how are those plans coming on?" Phineas asked.

Ferb left Abigal to regain control of her blushing. He picked up the plans and gave them to Phineas who was ecstatic with the results, "Thanks Ferb, these plans are awesome!"

Phineas closed the door and left the couple alone. Abigal was still trying to regain her control of her emotions but it didn't seem to be working. She sighed and gave up, her face still a darker shade of colour than usual.

Ferb cleared off the desk where he'd been working before Abigal had interrupted. He turned around to see the young girl day-dreaming. He smiled to himself again.

Abigal noticed that Ferb was walking up to her again so she braced herself for the same thing as what happened last time.

Abigal guessed right. Ferb came close to her once again, placed his hands back on her hips and tried to look her in the eyes but couldn't. Abigal had turned away again. Her face was almost the same colour as her hair.

_What's gotten into him? _Abigal thought, _He's never like this._

Someone knocked on the door downstairs. The door opened and a thump was heard. Abigal started to giggle. She knew exactly what had happened. Isabella had come to the door; Phineas had answered and –with the fake information in his mind- had copied Ferb. Isabella was shocked and had just fainted on the spot.

Ferb tilted Abigal's head so she had to look him in the eyes. Just as she looked into his eyes, Abigal became a darker shade of pink. They stayed in that position for a moment until the door opened once again.

This time, it turned out to be Linda and Lawrence. Their eyes opened wide when they saw their son and a girl getting this close.

Abigal sighed, "How many more interruptions?!" She cried out in despair

"Erm...What's going on here?" Linda asked, sounding a bit scared.

Ferb went to speak, but Abigal cut across him, "We're practising for a play that we have to do in class. We were actually given it for homework so yeah."

The parents just looked at the girl.

"What?" She sighed and put a sad look on her face, "No one ever believes me."

"We never said we didn't believe you.." Lawrence said, still in a state of shock.

Abigal looked towards the two parents, "You do realise this is your cue to back out of the room and close the door, slowly.."

The adults did as they were told and left their son and next-door neighbour in the silence.

Abigal was still a deep shade of red as the boy she'd drawn multiple times, fantasised about brought himself closer to her. She tried to turn her head away but she had no control of herself anymore. She was at the mercy of Ferb.

They were just a mere second away from kissing when –ONCE AGAIN!!- Someone walked in on them.


	4. Finally

_Okay, Don't ask about the ending. Shall all be explained in the next and LAST chapter of Abigal's Secret Passion!!_

_Also, I am begging you not to ask about the bit where is seems to be a little to...erm...intimate..._

_Contains Phinabella and Ferbigal (Ashlee Falzon suggested that name for the pairing)_

* * *

The person who entered the room was worse than Phineas, Linda and Lawrence combined. It was Candace. Abigal knew Candace wouldn't believe anything but the truth so she knew they were stuck in a dead end.

Candace looked at the pair and opened her mouth to say something but thought better. She closed her mouth and looked thoughtful. Candace was obviously thinking of something to say.

Abigal could feel her face becoming redder by the second, which she didn't think was possible to be honest.

After what seemed like an eternity, Candace spoke, "What's going on here?" Her voice was unsure.

Abigal was trying to think of a good enough lie, but Ferb beat her to it (which was surprising).

"We were just talking and I tripped over and fell on top of Abigal just before you walked in." Ferb answered.

Candace noticed Abigal's shocked expression, "Well, if that is true...why is Abigal looking so shocked?"

Abigal wanted to slap herself for making such a stupid mistake. Rule number 1 of lying – Never give anything away with facial expression, body movements or any other form.

Abigal opened her mouth to say something, but Ferb quietened her and spoke once more, "She was about to explain but I beat her to it which doesn't happen normally."

This was the last straw. Abigal was now suspicious of Ferb. He wouldn't speak first usually and he wouldn't cut someone off as they were about to talk. All this behaviour was not normal.

Candace was now convinced and she left the room.

"Oh god..." Abigal whispered, "I hope they don't start talking about this..."

Ferb nodded, "That would be a problem." (Hehe!! Small change to his line in 'It's About Time')

As Abigal was thinking about how she could unmask what has happened to Ferb, he kissed her.

This shocked her so much that her arms gave way so that Abigal and Ferb were now horizontal. Abigal kinda freaked out and pushed Ferb off(It was instinct).

Ferb smacked into a wall and something fell out of his ear. Abigal stood up and picked up the object. Brushing some of her hair out of her eyes, Abigal examined the strange object before looking at Ferb and asking, "What is this?" He voice was not angry or threatening, she was just curious.

Obviously, Ferb didn't want to tell Abigal what it was so he stood up and backed away from her.

_Fine. If that's how he wants it, that's how he'll get it! _Abigal thought. She made him back into a corner before repeating, "What is this?" Her tone was now threatening.

Ferb did not reply. He just stood there, shaking.

Footsteps were heard approaching the room. Abigal went to turn away, but something stopped her.

The door began to open when Ferb pulled Abigal close and kissed her again.

Abigal was taken aback by this but she did nothing to stop him.

The inhabitants of the Flynn-Fletcher house were standing in the doorway, mouths open in shock.

Candace was the first to leave, "This is too weird..." She mumbled as she left.

The parents then left, following their daughter.

Isabella (who'd obviously recovered from the previous encounter with Phineas) appeared next to Phineas. When he noticed this, he kissed Isabella (thinking that kissing was another way of showing friendship) causing her to faint once more.

This broke up Abigal and Ferb, as Abigal turned around. She giggled when she saw Phineas' face. She walked over to the doorway, "Don't do that. EVER!" She gave Phineas a small smile before she closed the door.

Ferb was now sitting down on his bed, obviously a bit shaken by the events of today.

Abigal stood in front of Ferb and asked him to explain everything.

He obliged. Apparently, Isabella had given Ferb a headphone piece and told him to abide by all her instruction which she was giving him through the headphone.

_Oh! So that's why he was acting differently than usual! _Abigal thought.

Ferb started to ramble (Yes, he started to ramble) on and on about what Isabella was saying.

Abigal wanted to shut him up so she kissed him.

Now, it was Ferb's turn to be shocked.

The whole scene began to quiver and become all wavy.


	5. A Very Cheesy Ending

_Okay, I am sorry for having such a cheesy ending._

_I was going to make it a kind of parody of Phineas and Ferb Get Busted where there's a dream in a dream, but I decided against it._

_There shall be Perry, Candace and Isabella versions of this story so look out for them if you enjoyed this story :)_

* * *

Phineas sat bolt upright in bed. It was around 4am. "Whoa...That was one freaky dream..." Phineas murmured to himself.

Perry, whom was sleeping at the end of Phineas' bed, looked up at Phineas. Perry chattered the way he did, then lay his head down again.

Phineas took this as a way of telling him to not do that again so he lay back down, staring at the ceiling. He thought of his dream, and then turned to where his step-brother was sleeping. Phineas wondered if those feelings felt by his brother in the dream were true. There was no way of telling really.

At Breakfast that morning, Phineas wanted to speak about his dream but he wasn't sure it was appropriate to discuss with his parents.

"Erm...Candace?" Phineas caught his older sister after breakfast, "Can I ask you something?"

"Excuse me for a minute, Stace. My brother wants to talk to me." Candace held her mobile, "What do you want?" She sounded annoyed with the interruption.

Phineas explained the entire dream, paying attention to all the details. As the story went on, Candace became more and more intrigued.

"So, What you are saying is you had a dream where Abigal and Ferb were basically together?!" Candace wanted to confirm that much before she went on analysing.

Phineas nodded in reply.

Candace was silent for a few moments, "Well..." She said, finally, "I think the whole thing is just your over-reactive imagination! Now, may I please read my magazine in peace?" She shoved her younger brother out of her room.

Phineas sighed and walked away, still having his questions unanswered.

He walked out to the backgarden to find everyone waiting for him. Ferb, Abigal, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet were all talking in a huddle. Once Isabella noticed that Phineas had come out of the house, she notified the group and they disbanded.

"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha' Doin'?" Isabella asked, smiling.

"Wondering what you guys were talking about..." Phineas replied, a little confused as to why everyone was standing in a line and smiling as though nothing had happened.

No one moved. Seconds ticked by before...

"So, are you ready?" Abigal looked down the line towards everyone else, who all nodded in reply.

They all advanced onto Phineas and dragged him away to Abigal's house, "Wha- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Phineas shouted as he was being taken hostage.

"It'll all make sense soon enough," Abigal had an evil look about her expression and how she was speaking. She was hanging behind the rest of the group, looking at the expression on the captive boy's face as he was dragged away.

Once inside Abigal's room, the kids sat Phineas down in a chair and made him face the pacing Abigal. "Leave us." Abigal commanded the others.

They all obeyed. Leaving the room eerily quiet.

"So," Abigal started. Her voice was full of annoyance, "Am I correct in thinking that you had a certain dream last night?"

Phineas wasn't sure what was going on, but he had an idea, "Well, I had a dream about-"

"Oh, I know what it was about." Abigal's voice became low and almost snake like, "No need to explain. What I want to know is how?"

"How what?" the utterly confused boy asked.

"How did you know?" Abigal whispered so that the others behind the door couldn't hear, "How did you know about my feelings?! How did you know about the frame?! HOW?!"

Phineas shrugged, "I don't know...It all just appeared there, in my mind. Wait...so you like-"

Abigal covered his mouth, "Please don't mention any of that to anyone else!! I mean it! Please!"

Phineas looked at Abigal, her eye large and pleading, and agreed to never mention the dream again.

Everybody left after this, except Abigal of course. She went down to her basement while everyone else left the house. She only surfaced once the house was empty.

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas and Ferb were is their room.

"Hey Ferb" Phineas caught his step-brother's attention, "Why did you all drag me over to Abigal's?"

Ferb shrugged, "It was Abigal's idea."

Phineas had made a promise but he didn't know if he could keep it, "Well...Did anyone else have any idea why?"

Ferb shook his head.

_She really is secretive, _Phineas thought, "Why did everyone just go along with it then?" He asked.

Ferb looked thoughtful for a minute, "I'm not sure. There's just something about her that made _us_ all go along with her plan..." He stopped speaking when he saw Phineas' expression, "Why are you smirking?"

Phineas hadn't realised he was smirking. Once been told, he stopped, "Oh, no reason."

The conversation was over at this point and the dream was never mentioned again.


End file.
